


public display of affection

by xhiuz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I LOVE GYUBOO., M/M, Slice of Life, boogyu, gyuboo, im sorry this is rly short tho:(, mingyu wanna -3- seungkwan but seungkwan's mad, minkwan, please cherish my boys, so soft, thank me for watering the tag, theyre like on a gross train but it doesnt matter because gyuboo<3, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhiuz/pseuds/xhiuz
Summary: in which all mingyu wants is a cuddle, but seungkwan's being seungkwan.[ THIS IS ANOTHER REALLY SHORT FLUFFY GYUBOO ONE SHOT IM SORRY IM WEAK OK DJSMSN ]





	public display of affection

 

“gyu, stop, everyone’s getting pissy. they’re giving us weird looks,” seungkwan whined, trying to push his boyfriend away.

 

 

the taller male was standing on the subway, holding one of the handles above seungkwan’s head, towering over his little frame — _just_ to assert his dominance. all seungkwan could do was look up with big puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend’s face inches away. 

 

 

mingyu continued to pepper seungkwan’s cheeks and forehead with kisses without a care in the world, taking hold of seungkwan’s hand at the same time. seungkwan giggled and beamed into mingyu’s eyes before realising what he was doing and trying to falter a frown, causing mingyu to kiss away the pout on his lips. 

 

 

seungkwan could hear people scoffing from behind him. he tried to push him away further but it just lead to mingyu leaning in _closer_. the audacity!

mingyu giggled and watched seungkwan’s face distort between the emotions of happiness and annoyance, both masked by another pout that had formed on seungkwan’s lips. seungkwan tried to look away and mingyu followed his eyes, bending slightly to match seungkwan’s height and followed his eyes that were darting around the train. 

 

 

“it’s no use. just let me kiss you, idiot,” mingyu whispered, through a grin. seungkwan crossed his arms and sighed, leaning slightly on one foot. oh no. seungkwan kept his i’m not interested game face, looking out the window in attempt to not stare at his insanely attractive boyfriend and piss off the old ladies on the train further.

 

 

meanwhile, mingyu was undoing his own coffee coloured scarf and chuckled for a second before wrapping it around seungkwan’s shoulders. seungkwan gasped and looked up in shock, scolding mingyu under his breath _for lending him his scarf._  they both knew he was just trying to find an excuse to get rid of him.

 

 

seungkwan sucked his teeth and pretended not to care. yeah, it didn't really work but seungkwan carried on with his pathetic facade anyway.

 

 

he did _not_ want to snuggle into the scarf even more. he did _not_ want to reach up and cuddle mingyu through layers of padded jackets. and he definitely did _not_ want to kiss mingyu. at all. 

 

 

okay, maybe that’s a small lie. seungkwan was pretty much a pile of jelly at this point and even he wasn't sure how he was keeping this up. but he couldn't accept defeat now. _oh no. that's not seungkwan at all._

 

 

and so seungkwan decided to walk away — he wasn't really sure how that worked, since the train was so crowded and musky and warm and sweaty that there was nowhere to go, but he ended up finding a seat next to an old lady on the subway. he huffed triumphantly, finally rid of his stupid dumb annoying asshole of a boyfriend. with a sigh of content, he relaxed into his chair — 

 

 

_ding!_

 

 

the sound of mechanical doors echoed throughout the subway and bustles of people entered in and out, and seungkwan had just realised that this was his stop. he squealed for a second before rushing to the doors and scurrying out onto the platform.

 

 

“dummy,” a familiar voice whispered from behind him.

 

 

“oh shut up, _you're_ the dumb one,” seungkwan retorted back, with crossed arms.

 

 

mingyu giggled and took seungkwan's hand. a wash of pink flooded his cheeks.

 

 

the taller grinned and closed in on seungkwan with this huge, teddy bear hug. and seungkwan loved it.

 

i mean uh, he hated it. yes. he hated it.

 

however, ultimately he gave in — he could not resist mingyu looking _all soft like that_. he decided to snuggle into mingyu's neck, smiling to himself in defeat. mingyu patted his head and gave him a smooch on his forehead, making boo giggle. they both smiled into each other and stayed there, in each other's embrace as the carriage left the station.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING ! i hope u enjoyed bbs! give me kudos for watering the gyuboo tag yet again 
> 
> p.s. follow me on tweetor @hwanwoongies i lov u


End file.
